The present invention relates to a Self-Watering Plant Pot Device comprised of a water refill light indicator, dual feeding wick, float, and reservoir all of which the principle of capillary action is utilized. The flowerpot comprising a cylinder for containing the soil to raise a plant and a reservoir for storing water.
In conventional flowerpots, water is put over the surface of the soil directly hence; the water remains in the pot for a short period. Excess water put into the pot is drained away through the drain holes in the bottom of the flowerpot. Regardless of the amount of water put into the flowerpot, the water will remain for only a short period. Furthermore, in the summer season, the surface soil appears dry despite the fact that water is profusely contained within the soil. In such a case, if the plant pot receives water too frequently, the plant""s root can rot due to the excess watering. Therefore, the troublesome task of adequately watering a plant exists. The water supplied by this automatic self-watering plant pot device would assure that plants will never be over or under watered. In conclusion, an individual would never need to manually water his plants, but instead only have to periodically refill the reservoir container.
It is the object of this invention to provide a Self-Watering Plant Pot Device specifically adapted for plants of various sizes. In accordance with the invention, the plant Pot device comprises a cylinder, an upper and lower bottom reservoir section, and a water refill light indicator with a float. The upper reservoir section is for ed with a centered opening through which the diametrically tapered cylinder bottom is engaged. The lower reservoir section has a disposed flange that inter-locks with the upper reservoir section when the two are engaged.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device in which water and other liquids can be systematically transferred to the plant growing media. While at the same time providing a water reservoir sufficient in size so that the plant can be supplied for several weeks before water replenishment is necessary. The plant and soil are positioned into the cylinder. The cylinder is placed on the top of the upper reservoir housing. Water is then systematically transferred to the cylinder by a dual-feeding wick using capillary action.
Another objective of the invention is the water refill light indicator. The float in the reservoir has a light attached to the top part of the float stem. The float moves up and down depending on the water level in the reservoir. When the water is low, the light on the float comes on and when the water is refilled, the light goes off. These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description precedes in particular reference to the application drawings. Yet, another feature of the invention is to provide a watering device that can be inexpensively manufactured. In accordance with the invention, the self-watering Plant Pot Device can be relatively simple and inexpensive to produce via molding.